Ooo Gary!
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: A young lady finds herself intrigued by the stories of vault 108 and she just has to see if they are true for herself. Thinking she just might be able to fulfill one of her long time fantasies she decides it is best to find out the truth instead of wasting time only day dreaming about it. Fallout 3. Rated M for sexual content.


My body burns with anticipation as I finally approach my destination. I have traveled the harsh lands of the Capital Wasteland to the east for many days and nights. Yet I still have hope of reaching the mysterious vault that people have clammed to see a hoard of clones dwelling from within, Vault 108. Most scavengers have been too afraid to take a closer look inside, fearing the very possibility of becoming outnumbered by the hostile as well as territorial group. Only one person has been known to have entered the vault and made it back out alive. The "Lone Wanderer" as he has come to be known has told his story about how he encountered the murderous Garys and barley made it out alive. 'But could his story really be true? Could he have spiced up the story just to make himself seem braver than other wanderers before him? If the door to the vault was open upon his arrival then why would there still be anyone inside? Wouldn't they want to come out and explore the world like the rest of us?' These are questions I am hoping to find answers to but my expectations are low.

Still the idea intrigues me. I can't shake this feeling that this could be my one chance to satisfy my overbearing womanly desires. If there is even the slightest chance of these stories being true then I must explore them. As I fantasize about what I might find, my thoughts become clouded as they always do with passionate emotions that rush through my blood. 'To think... an entire vault filled with the same guy. It is almost as if they could be octuplets, perhaps even more but something about them being clones just makes me that much more intrigued. It sends my heart into a flutter as I picture myself wrapped in their arms as they surround me, violating every inch of my skin. So many cocks that are all stiff and aching for me.' I can feel myself becoming wet and my breasts have become tender, but I force myself not to let my fingers wonder. I have to find out if this place truly exists before letting myself get too excited.

I make my way up over the small hill before me. Laid with dead leaves that rustle at my feet, I quint my eyes as the wind kicks them into the air and they strike me in the eyes along with my long, brown hair. I keep my eyes closed for as long as possible until reaching the top. I plant my feet on the dusty hilltop and am overjoyed see the entrance of the vault appear in the distance. Just a small, rusted, door surrounded by boulders. There is no way for me to sneak up to the entryway if there happens to be anyone in the near vicinity the leaves crunching under my feet will give me away. Not to mention with every step I take my pistol and syringer jostle even with them being strapped around my midsection. I am hoping that I don't have to use either of them but if the stories happen to be true then they might be my only option.

As I step through the outer door I am greeted by an open vault entryway. The corpses of dead mole rats litter the path and the area is made even more unsettling by the sound of wind howling at me as it passes through the huge steel hole that has been rusted forever open. There is no one to be found on the other side. Not even any bugs or living mole rats. I pull out my syringer and slowly take a step towards the vault. The gravel eventually turns into grated floor. My step creates a loud clunk that travels from the grate though the halls of the inner corridor. I squint my eyes shut feeling extremely stupid for not being more cautious. 'Well if anyone is here I am sure they heard that.' Not wanting to be attacked from the rear I decide it is best for me to hurry along inside rather than stand vulnerably in the doorway. With each new step sends a vibration to travel down the corridor. I hold up my weapon and hug it tightly against my shoulder, preparing myself to be rushed upon at any moment. 'Keep it together girl. You've got this. They are only men. You have handled plenty of them before and this should be no different.'

Having not heard a single sound come back to me from further within the vault my first assumptions begin to take over once again. 'There is no one here. This is just an abandoned vault with nothing and no one inside. What a disappointment.' Just then I hear the sound of a plastic cup rattle against the floor from somewhere inside. Though the vault's emergency lights are still active after all these years they are not providing me with the necessary light I need so I pull out my flashlight and mount it to the bottom of my syringer. I suddenly get this strange feeling like I am being watched. My heart begins to race and I find it hard to keep my breath quiet as I make my way toward the guard office. Nothing. I check the opposite side of the hall. Nothing. My next option is the door that leads to the living quarters. I take a deep breath then let it out slow.

I step through the open doorway and find more dead mole rats along the stairway. The smell makes me gag a little but I quickly return my focus towards the large room in front of me. I hear footsteps pitter-patter across the floor and as I enter I pan my flashlight along the walls for any sign of movement. I become startled by the sound of metal being scrapped against metal and not in a mechanical kind of way. Someone knows I am here and they are messing with me.

"Hello?" I call out softly. No answer. "If someone is in here, I just want to let you know that I mean no harm. However... that doesn't mean I won't shoot if given no other choice." A menacing giggle rises up from the room to my right. I turn my flashlight towards the window and see a shadow make its way towards the door. "Hello?" I ask again still waiting for the person to answer. For the longest moment there is nothing but silence. I keep my attention on the doorway and wait anxiously for them to step out.

"Gaaaaarrryyyy!" The man taunts.

I am shocked by their response even though I should have expected it. 'So it is true. That name... why do the people of this vault say it?' I try to keep my focus. "Come out!" I demand.

I hear someone step up behind me. "Haha, Gary!" I turn around to find a second man with his fists balled up and ready to strike at me. Even in the dark I can see that he has orange hair and teeth that are as white as the moon. His expression is menacing but at the same time I can't help but find him cute. It is as if he is trying too hard to look scary.

I lift my arms to aim my weapon but he smacks it from my hands then takes hold of my shirt. While trying to break free from his grip we wrestle each other to the ground. The second Gary decides to join in the fight. He steps out from the room he has been hiding in and rushes at me with a knife in hand. Thinking quickly, I pull the scary Gary over my shoulder and use him as a shield. The other Gary stops in his tracks apparently not wanting to harm his comrade.

"Please wait! I'm not here to fight!" I explain. He doesn't bat a eye to my plea and rushes at me again with his knife ready to strike. "Alright fine." I push myself back from both of them and quickly pull out my syringer. I aim it high and ready my finger on the trigger. "Sorry guys." I squeeze my grip tightly twice in succession nailing both Garys right in the neck. The lock joint poison works its magic and the two of them fall flat on their asses in a matter of seconds. "Gotcha!" My celebration is cut short by two more Garys who enter from the far side of the room.

"Awww, Gary!"

"Gary! Gary! Gary!"

They too give me a menacing smile. I give them a smirk in return. "Oh so you two want to join in on the fun?" I turn and aim my syringer. Two more shots and just like the others they fall to the floor with a loud thud. "I thought the Lone Wanderer would have taken care of you all while he was here but now that I have seen you all first hand I am glad he didn't. What a waste that would have been."

With the vault having become quiet once again I hastily check the far corridor for anyone else who might be lurking around. Instead, I find a room on the left side of the corridor that seems to be untouched by anything having taken place during the vaults falling out. I look through the room's window to find that it is a surgical room that appears to still be in its sterilized state. 'This looks like it could work.' Next to the room's entrance is a terminal with a cracked screen but is still functional. I move my gun back to my shoulders and quickly hack away at the terminal to get the door open. After only a few minuets of adjusting to the busted screen I am able to access the right information and the door hisses open as its airtight seal breaks and a rush of air pushes me from inside.

Scooping it out I find that there is a bed set up next to the window (most likely so that patients could have view of those who might be standing outside the room), along with a stretcher in the center, a sterilizing shower in the far corner, and even some clean jumpsuits stored away in the lockers. "Yes! Everything I need."

I head back out to the living quarters with a skip in my step and one by one I carry the Garys into the surgery room. Knowing they will not stay knocked out for much longer I try to move quickly so that I don't have to end up using my gun for a second round. There being some pretty sturdy pipes along the walls I tie up three of the Gary's hands and hang them high above their heads onto them. I then tie up their feet to make sure that once they do wake up they will not be able to kick at me. After stripping the fourth Gary of his old, dirty, vault suit and tying him down to the stretcher, I make my way back to the door and use the internal monitor to close and seal it. Today is my day and I don't want anyone interrupting it. I fought through countless raiders and wasteland mutants to find these pure men who have exceeded my expectations on how attracted I would be to them and now that I have them in my grasp so many desires are taking over.

'If they have really been hostile to anyone who has come close to them then there is no way that they have ever had sex, right? That means I will be their first and that is something to be treasured in this world where all people do is fuck or kill one another. Also, even though they seem like simpletons they have to have some form of intelligence as well as moral decency because their hair is styled, their faces are shaved, and compared to those living on the outside they are fairly clean. So what is really going on here?'

My train of thought is interrupted by the sound of the Garys groaning as the lock joint begins to ware off. It will still take a few minuets for them to regain full consciousness so I decide this is the best time for me to prep myself for what is to come. While zipping off my vault 69 jump suit I step behind the large, white, curtain to the shower and test the pull-string to see if it is still functional. Thankfully it is and I toss my suit onto the nearby chair then step under the shower head. As my hands travel up and down my body I watch the Garys as they shake away the effects of the darts then become immediately angry at the fact that they have been tied up. They tug and pull at their binds but to no avail. I let out a soft giggle and their attentions all turn towards me like group of puppies staring at a new squeak toy. Still be dizzy from the effects, I can imagine they must be confused having woken up only to find themselves watching a woman bathing naked right in front of them.

"Gary?" They all grown confused.

I turn off the shower, grab a towel and take a step towards them. "Welcome back guys. I suppose introductions are in order." I use the towel to dry off my face then wrap it over my head to dry my hair. As I scrub the towel back and forth my chest jiggles from side to side and I watch their eyes become hypnotized. I drop the towel to my shoulders and stand with my arms on my hips. "My name is Mina. Obviously I already know your names."

"Gary!" They answer angrily as they tug at their binds again.

"Easy guys. Everything is going to be alright. As I said before I mean you all no harm. This just seemed like the only way I would be able to talk to you without you slicing out my intestines." The Gary on the stretcher stirs as well. "Good. I see everyone is just about ready then."

I finish drying myself off then soak the towel in the shower. I take the now damp towel and step over to the Gary on the stretcher and ogle over his rippling muscles that become stiff as he tries to pull himself free from the stretcher.

"Gary!" He yells at me, as if he is trying to give me a demand.

I smile at him. "Please, it doesn't have to be this way. If only you guys would listen." I begin rubbing the towel over his abdomen, down his V-line to his cock to ensure he is nice and clean. Hoping they are growers as well as showers I wait impatiently for him to become hard but no matter how much I work at the area he remains limp. 'Could it be that they have an erectile dysfunction?' I think for a moment. 'Wait... the lock joint. With it still circulating in their system it must be numbing his blood flow. Well that won't do at all.'

I walk over to my bag of supplies and pull out a Jet. I bring it back over to him and try to stick the inhaler in his mouth but he spits it back out. I give him a stern look. "Come on, don't be like that. I just need to you breath in a tiny little bit okay? It will be good for you. I promise." I stick the piece into his mouth again but this time I hold it in place. I use my other hand to hold his nose as I spray a dose into his mouth. He tries to hold his breath but eventually can't do so any longer and takes in a deep one. "That's it." I praise him while brushing my fingers through his hair. Now under the bright lights of the room I can see just how orange his hair really is and I find it breathtaking. I pull the inhaler from his mouth and place my hand over his chest. Right away I can feel his heart begin to race.

"Gary!" The others protest.

I step over to them. "Now now, don't worry. You will all get your turn. You just have to be patient." Feeling their eyes moving over me, my body aches for all of them. I want so badly to just untie them and let them have their way with me but so far they still don't seem convinced. I lean in towards the Gary that is the furthest to the left. He tries to headbutt me. "Hey, hey!" I say as I wag my finger at him. He then tries to bite my finger. I grab him by the jaw and use my angle on him as an advantage to lift his face up towards me then plant the most sensuous kiss I can muster onto his lips. He is so soft and wet, I forget about the fact that only a moment ago he wanted to kill me, but now our tongues dance in unison and I let out a moan uncontrollably. Once I remember where I am I pull back from him only for him to get angry at me for doing so. He growls and the others follow suit. I give them one quick glance then turn my attention back to the stretcher. "Okay, let's see how the Jet has moved things along."

I step back over to the stretcher to find that he has only become slightly chubby. I place my fingers over his shaft and feel it twitch. It makes my heart flutter and I gasp. "Now this is more like it." I grasp his shaft in my palm and feel him grow harder quickly. In only a matter of seconds he becomes fully erect and just stares at me with both an exhausted and confused expression. His eyes are dilated and his breathing has become heavy. "It's okay," I whisper.

I lift myself onto the stretcher and am surprised at just how big it actually is. There is just barely enough room for me to place my knees in a straddling position over him without my legs slipping off the side. My labia comes into contact with his shaft and I feel it twitch once again. I lean down and kiss his chest and he struggles to get free once again. I satiate him by press my lips against his while at the same time praying that he doesn't try to bite a piece of my face off. Thankfully just as the other Gary did, he starts off aggressively trying to turn away from it but after a moment he embraces it. It is a second round of the warm, soft, wetness that I have worked so hard to obtain. As we make-out my hips begin moving on their own and I feel the head of his cock prod my entrance. I moan at the sensation of its silky softness mixed with its stiff stature. Already so hot, my vagina welcomes him inside with ease as each thrust takes him in deeper and deeper until it can't any further and his base applies some much welcome pressure to my clitoris. My entire slit tingles as my pleasure rises and I just want to take him in over and over but no matter how fast I thrust it just doesn't feel like it is enough. I want his arms to surround me but I am worried that if I let him loss he might try to hurt me again.

I pull back from the kiss and set myself upright. I feel his cock shift into a more vertical position and the head massages my sweet spot. This causes another moan to escape me before I even realize it is happening, "Oh yes! Oh, Gary!" I close my eyes and allow myself to become lost in the moment.

"Ooo, Gary?" I hear him question.

I open my eyes and look down at him. He is staring at me in amazement. His eyes are so big and blue, they make me want to drink them up. Instead I continue to thrust. "Yes, Gary! You feel so good! Oh Gary! Gaaaarry!"

He closes his eyes and tilts himself back. I feel his cock pulse as he begins to climax. The sensation is just enough for me to find my own peak. I arch my head back and the warm feeling of his cum fills me, spreading pleasure throughout my pussy, towards my V-line, while endorphins rush to my head so fast that I actually become dizzy. I let out a long, winded moan that lasts until I feel the last pulse of his cock fill me before becoming soft.

After taking a moment to catch my breath I stand up from the stretcher and untie him. Exhausted, he rolls off the side and takes a seat on the floor. I turn to the other Garys and find them all gazing at me silently. I pick up a new towel and make it damp then stand to face them.

"So who wants to be next?" I ask sensually. They all look to each other then back at me.

"Haha, Gary!"

I turn to the Gary on the right. He gives me a wide grin. "So Mr. Scary Gary wants a turn?" Surprisingly none of them answer me. I step in front of Scary Gary with a stern look on my face. "So if I untie you are you going to behave?"

He giggles in response. 'Do I risk it? He seems to have calmed down but his expression doesn't fill me with confidence.' I look over at the Gary who is nearly passed out on the floor. 'Well, he doesn't seem to be in any position to do anything. So as long as it remains a one on one I should be able to handle him if things get out of hand.' I reach for the zipper on Scary Gary's suit and grasp it in my fingers. He watches my every move as I pull it down past his chest, and abdomen. As it reaches the mound of his crotch I am careful not to get the zipper caught on his balls and continue to unzip until his cock is completely free from it's confinement. Sadly it too lies limp when I was hoping for it to great me at full solute. I rub the towel over it and try to work my magic. It is apparent that he will also need a dose of Jet.

I decide to untie him first just in case he does get violent. I raise my arms up to untie his hands and my left breast caresses his cheek. He responds by sticking out his tongue and reaching it out with it to take my breast into his mouth. He can't quit pull it off. I find him adorable as he struggles to touch me any way he can. It makes me feel very attractive which seems strange at the same time considering I have already been soiled by his comrade. Apparently he does not care. I get his hands free from their binds and right away he grabs hold of me and forces me to the floor. He giggles as he licks over my nipples vigorously then he begins to suck on them hard.

I wince in pain. "Owe, not so hard."

"Gary!" The others shout in anger at him. I must be making my mark if the others are willing to scold one of there own.

He turns to them in protest. "Haha, Gary!" He turns back to me and presses his mouth forcefully against mine while at the same time thrusting his hips hard into my pelvis. He still has not managed to get an erection so all he is doing is slapping his balls against my taint while his shaft caresses my labia. He growls with frustration then pulls away from my mouth in order to look around for something. He grabs my inhaler of Jet and sprays a few doses into his mouth.

"No, that is too much!" I try to pull the inhaler from his hands but it is already too late. I watch as his pupils become larger than any I have ever seen before and his breathing becomes so fast he begins to hyperventilate. None of this stops him however from reaching his goal. His cock becomes rock hard in only a matter of seconds and he plunges it into me again and again in very quick successions. At first I can't feel much of anything from his thrusts but after a bit he grasps my butt in his fingers and holds me in place. He teases me by only going in about half way before pulling out only to repeat the same action. I am starting to go crazy at this point. I want him so badly to bring down the pressure onto my clitoris but his angle is pushing up on me rather than against me. I wrap my arms around his back and try to pull him down towards me but he remains firmly in place. "Give it to me Gary! Please, give it to me!" I beg.

Just when I am about to reach my peak he climaxes suddenly. I feel him become ridged as he slips himself all the way up to my uterus and ensures that every last drop of his cum fills me. It is official. If I become pregnant from this there will be no way for me to know which Gary is the actual father. I guess it doesn't really matter in the long run. I can't see any of these guys wanting to become a parent with someone they only just met a few hours ago.

He licks my breast one last time before falling to the floor wheezing while trying to catch his breath. Unsatisfied and still very hot I move quickly to prepare the next Gary. I grab yet another fresh towel and damp in under the shower, then stand before the final two.

"Alright. Last chance to pick. Who wants to be next?" The two of them look at each other then back at me with out saying a word. "Alright, I guess I will have to be the one to decide." I begin to rub the cloth over the crotch of the Gary on the right. "How about we make it a challenge to see who can become fully hard first?" As I continue to scrub the once white towel becomes a light brown then darker with each passing. Once I think he looks clean enough I move on to the Gary on the left. I give the towel a quick fold so that the opposite side of the wet spot can be of use. I polish him hard but still nothing comes from my stimulation. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't think the lock joint would have such a strong effect. I hope you can forgive me for that." I hang my head.

"Gary," the one before me whispers. I lift my eyes to look into his. He tugs at his bindings then looks down at himself. "Gary, Gary, Gary."

"Are you going to play nice? I don't want a repeat of what just happened." He nods his head. "Okay, I'm going to take you on your word. I hope I can trust you because incase you guys haven't realized by now that I really do like you." I look to the other tied up Gary. "All of you. And I want to make you feel good just as much as myself. Understand?" He nods again.

I pull the binds from his hands and for a moment he just stands looking down at himself while rubbing his wrists with his fingers. He then bends down to untie his own feet before standing up to face me.

"Mina," he whispers.

I gasp and cover my face with my hands. "Holy shit! You guys can say other words!"

He turns to the other Gary who shakes his head in anger. He then turns back to be with heavy eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." His eyes light up and he gives me a smile. "Now come on. This time I'd like it if we could make it to the bed." I take him by the hand and begin to lead him over.

"Gary!" The last one protests.

I turn back to him. "Just a little longer then you can have your turn."

"Gary!" He shouts angrily as he tugs on his bindings harder than he has before.

I step over to him. "I am not going to untie you until you can show me you are calm. The more you struggle the more you are just going to keep yourself in this position." I look over at the other Gary to ensure he hasn't become outraged with me. He remains calm and collected. I look back once again and he is looking down at himself. I follow his gaze and notice his cock stares up at me from the floor. "I'm sorry. I am happy you have been able to get one on your own but I need to be sure you're not going to end up doing something rash." He huffs at me and I just turn my attention away.

We make our way to the bed and I instruct him to lay on his back. He does as I ask then I begin massaging his genitals to prep him. If the other one could get hard at this point he should be able to as well. I hear the other Gary continue to pull on his bindings but I ignore him and put all my focus on the one in front of me. Thankfully he does manage to get an erection without me having to drug him.

Having cooled off a bit I try to take things a bit slower as to ensure not to over do it and end up pulling something by mistake. Surprisingly this Gary doesn't seem to mind. He is not hissing or growling at me. More like he is studying me. He watches my every move. The bounce of my breasts as I lift myself on top of him, the flow of my hair as it falls over my shoulder while I look down at him. I just find him so curious which makes him that much cuter.

I grasp his cock in my hand and position it over my opening. Feeling a bit dirty and sticky at this point it takes a moment for the head to find its mark and become wet enough to slip inside. Once it does I allow myself to fall onto him and instead of thrusting I circle my hips around in little circles. He grasps my butt, moans towards the wall, as his face blushes red.

"Don't be shy Gary. I want you to give me everything you've got," I moan. He keeps his face towards the wall. "Gary please. I want you to look at me."

Just then I hear the bindings belonging to the final Gary snap. As my body continues to absorb pleasure, I am unable to react in time to what is happening. I see the Gary before me quickly sit up and wrap his arms around mine to hold me in place. I struggle to get free but he just grips me harder.

"What is this? What are you doing?" I ask panicking.

He nibbles my ear then whispers, "Gaaaarry."

My pleasure sinks from an eight to a zero in no time flat. The way he is looking at me with that 'Scary Gary' grin. The way his eyes tell me that something I will have no control over is about to take place. It is making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Please, just let me go. If you don't want me here I'll just walk away and you will never have to see me again."

He hushes me, "Shhhh... Mina." He leans back and keeps his grip on me lowering me down along with him. The other Gary steps up beside the bed with his fists tightly balled. He then chuckles maniacally.

I can hardly find my words, feeling that at any moment the Gary at my side can take hold of my neck and with one swift motion I will be nothing more than just a dead hunk of meat. "I'm sorry. I mean it, I'm sorry."

He hushes me again then begins to nibble at my lips. My body shivers as I feel the other Garys breath against my back. He takes hold of my shoulders and climbs onto the bed. His fingers move upward until they are resting just under my jaw line. I take in a deep breath and think to myself 'This is it.' I wait for the longest moment but his hands never tighten around my throat. Instead he slowly slides his hands down by back to my butt and spreads my cheeks as wide as they can possibly go. The next thing I realize is he is sliding his thumb into my anus. I wince with discomfort.

"Gary, Gary, Gary!"

I open my eyes to see him looking at me with eyes that say 'Trust us.'

"I don't know if this is gonna wor-" before I can finish my sentence I feel the Gary at my back slide both his index and middle finer into my anus. I grunt with discomfort again.

The Gary under me begins to thrust upward. With no real feeling there at the moment I am not inclined to thrust back. He loosens his grip on me to slide his left hand from my back to my V-line. He massages my clitoris to force me to thrust back. Unable to control myself I begin to feel my pleasure rise. He smiles, most likely silently laughing at me now that they know they have taken over control. The Gary at my back runs his fingers along my vaginal lips until his fingers become nice and wet which he then uses to lube up my anus. I feel his fingers slide in as far as they will go then he wiggles them ever so slightly which causes my sphincter to contract.

"Ooo... Gary!" He moans.

He begins to rub his shaft against my taint and labia to steal more of my moister for himself. Confidently he places the head of his cock against my anus and as he slides his fingers out he sticks the head in. I let out a loud grunt as the pressure spreads into my colon. The Gary under me grips me again and shoves his mouth into mine to silence me. I bit my lip as the Gary at my back prods me ever so slowly deeper and deeper. I can feel my sphincter fighting to push him back out but he doesn't give in. Suddenly the pressure subsides a bit as my anus relaxes and allows him to slide all the way in. I become dizzy. I blink my eyes and shake my head.

"Mina?" They ask sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. This is just not usual for me."

Again before being able to finish they both begin to thrust simultaneously and the pressure causes my legs to become numb. After a few more thrusts the Gary under me sits himself up right while keeping me directly in front of him to ensure maximum penetration. He removes his hand from my clitoris and instead uses both hands to help me lift up my butt and give the Gary at my back enough space to continue to slide in with ease. Their thrusts become so powerful that I don't even have to do any of the work anymore. They lift me up off my knees then allow gravity to bring me back down over them. It is just as amazing as I always dreamed it would be. I have accomplished my goal, now the only thing left to do is survive once their pleasure has peaked and I become worthless to them.

I use what little wiggle room I have to lean back and rest my back against the Gary's chest. I wrap my arm around to the back of his neck and turn my head to look at him. Breathlessly I find my words, "You are now my Cherry Gary."

"Gary?"

"Just role with it." I plant a kiss on him and he happily reciprocates while grasping my breasts in his hands.

They are both so warm, so smooth. Their hands try to find a place to settle but have trouble deciding what part of me is funner to touch. I find myself doing the same. Their abs are toned making me want to poke at them and discover how much give they have. Their arms are hairy which gives them contrast from everywhere else. And their lips... My eyes roll to the back of my head every time they caress my nipples, the back of my neck, my ears. I feel a tongue caress my inner lobe, my left nipple, as well as might right. 'Wait. I can feel three tongues at the same time?' I turn my attention to my left and see that one of the other Garys has decided to join in. He looks up at me as if waiting for me to say something. Instead I place my free hand on the back of his head and massage my fingers through his hair. He chuckles and closes his eyes as he continues to lick and suck at my hardened nipple. I gasp and let out a groan of discomfort from so much stimulation. They all stop to look at me.

"Mina?"

"I'm alright. Don't stop."

With my permission they all immediately return to their pleasures. I look to Scary Gary who is still wheezing on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Scary Gary!" I call to him. He doesn't respond. "Scaaaarry Gary!" His eyes roll, searching the room. Eventually his eyes find mine. "Scary Gary, can you come over here please?" As the others continue to fill my body with warmth and silky massages I can't help but find myself craving for Scary Gary's touch to be a part of it all. He rolls over onto his stomach and slowly begins to drag himself across the floor towards me. With each second that passes, I can feel my peak rising. I just have to hold out a bit longer and my dream will finally be fulfilled. "Please hurry!" I call to him again.

Just then my attention is distracted by the sound of something tapping against the window to my right. I turn my head towards it and discover yet another Gary watching us from the other side of the glass. My heart races as I become a bit saddened by the fact that he can not join us. I remove my hand from Cherry Gary's neck and place my palm against the glass. He looks at it for a moment confused and I give him my best expression for longing hoping that he can understand what it is I want him to do. After a moment he places his palm over mine and I could swear that I feel his warmth through the cold glass. I stare into him as his eyes beg me to open the door and let him join in. 'If only I could.' I let out a sharp moan as I can no longer hold back my climax. My head is pulled back to my left side and the next thing I know Scary Gary is shoving his tongue into my mouth. Cherry Gary licks at my neck while the others continue to nibble at my breasts while the one Gary jerks off by rubbing his shaft against my leg. This is it. This is as close as I am ever going to get to maximum stimulation. My clitoris tingles stronger than I have ever felt before. Heat and moisture fills my labia and I feel my entire body become rigid.

"Yes! Aah aah! Mmmmh!" Their massages don't miss a beat. As if they could all read each other's minds, they synchronize their movements, their bodies press up closely against mine, and I feel their cocks pulse and swole. "Oh yes! I love it! Give it to me! Ahhh!"

Their ejaculations are also synchronized. They all hold me in place as their bodies become still. My pussy and anus are filled to their limit then beyond as they maintain their posture. Semen drips from both sides and soaks my taint before continuing down my inner thighs to my knees. The other Gary allows his shot to land on my naval which then soaks my V-line. After a few more gentle thrusts they become soft and slip out allowing their fluids to soak the bed-sheets. My heartbeat slowly returns to normal and I open my eyes to all of them admiring my afterglow. I turn to Scary Gary and give him a long, passionate, kiss. Moving clockwise I do the same for the others. I then look to where my hand is still against the window and am sad to find that there is no longer a Gary on the other side.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

The other Garys just shrug. The Gary under me wraps his arms around me again. At first I think 'Do they seriously want to go for another round?' But then he slides his hands down my back to my butt and positions me to rest at his side. Cherry Gary then curls up behind me and wraps his left arm around my waist. Scary Gary curls up at the foot of the bed and places his head against my legs while also massaging my feet. The forth Gary hitches himself up on the top edge of the bed and uses his right hand to massage my scalp and play with my hair. 'So they don't want to kill me anymore?' The Gary at my right pulls me in for another long kiss. Once he stops, almost instantaneously I hear them all fall into a deep sleep. Under a blanket of arms I lay for the longest moment still wondering what happened to that one Gary who was outside the room. He seemed like he wanted to be inside so badly but now he is just gone. I look up at the window almost wanting him to be there again but at the same time I don't want to just be a tease. 'Are there even more Garys out there?' Without realizing it, my exhaustion overcomes me and my thoughts drift into a dreamless sleep.

I awake some time later to the sounds of shouting and gunfire. In a daze, I have forgotten where I am for a moment. I find myself tucked into a fresh, clean, bed-sheet with no one still in the bed with me. I hear the shouting again and then of someone pressing buttons on a monitor. I sit up and rub my eyes clear of sleepies and near the front door of the room the Gary's have gathered and work frantically to get the door open. They are all back in their old suits and have grabbed makeshift weapons.

"W-what's going on guys?" My voice breaks from exhaustion.

"Gary! Gary, Gary, Gary!" They answer while still trying to force the door open.

"Just give me a moment to figure out what is going on."

I hop off the bed and make my way over to the other side of the room and grab my gear. At first I hesitate to put on my suit considering my thighs are still sticky and dirty. 'What the hell, I can just wash up after.' I zip up then grab my armor and toss it on quickly. All the Gary's watch me impatiently as I clasp on each belt then slide my pistols into my leg holsters. I grab my bag and pull out a few more pistols that are stored away inside. I had out two to them.

"Here, I have limited ammo so make each shot count. Alright, now be ready once I open the door."

They all give me a hard nod of approval. I use my password to open the door and once the doorway is clear they all swiftly hurry down the halls towards the main entrance. I follow them but fall behind. I am amazed how quickly and silently they can move, even as a group. The shouting becomes more clear as I step up to the door leading to the vault gate.

A group of six raiders step through the entrance with guns at the ready. "Hey! Mrs. Sixty Nine! We know you're in here. Come on out so we can have a little chat."

"Gaaaarry," the Gary's call out from their hiding spots.

The raiders jump and raise their guns to their shoulders. "What the fuck what that?"

"Please guys, be careful. I want all of us to get out of this unharmed."

They give me another nod then scurry into the next room. I peak my face around the door frame and before I can even tell what is happening the Gary's have rushed over to the group and started striking at them relentlessly. Gun fire erupts from small bursts into streams of bullets flying in every direction. I find an opening and move to a cover position towards the center of the room. From behind the upturned desk I peak over and calculate who to target first. I fire a few rounds into the raider standing at the center. He falls to the floor and doesn't get up again.

The raiders scream and cry as the Gary's slash and fire into their bodies that seemed to be aimed towards crippling the enemy rather than outright killing them. They truly are ruthless, cunning, killers. I take aim at a second raider that is still on his feet to the right. I fire a few rounds that deflect off his armor. My guns click empty.

"Shit!"

I huddle back down behind the desk to reload. As I fumble with my clips I get an unexpected attack from my back. A heavy weight falls over me and my chest brought to the cold, metal, floor. Suddenly a piercingly sharp pain strikes through my neck muscles and down into my shoulder-blade. I scream out in agony but the assailant, who I can only assume is biting me, grips me even tighter between their teeth.

I scream again, "Get off of me!"

"Mina!" Scary Gary turns towards me then hurries to my aid once he notices I am in distress. He pulls me free from the bitters grasp and helps me to my feet. I turn and recolonize the Gary who had been staring at me from the other side of the glass last night. Blood soaks his teeth. He laughs as I check the wound on my neck. Scary Gary slaps him hard across the face. "Gary!" They look at each other angrily for a moment then Scary Gary points towards the intruders.

Starey Gary nods his head and we all return to the fight. Before long only one raider remains. In a final, desperate attempt the raider pulls out a combat knife and strikes the Gary standing before him right in the chest.

"Nooooo! Cherry Gary!" I shout in terror.

The other Garys grab hold of the raider, pin him on his knees, and present him to me. My mind is focused on Cherry Gary first. I rush to his side and assess the wound. The knife has settled deep into his right rib cage.

"Oh god. I don't know what to do. Umm..." I turn to the others. "Scary Gary, you and one of the others take him back to the medical bay. I'll be there shortly." They nod and do as I ask as quickly as possible. I look to the raider full of hatred. He just laughs at me. "You find this funny? You have no idea who that was do you?"

The raider shakes his head still with a smile on his face. "Just another one of these clone freaks. One is literally no different than the others."

"You're wrong. _He_ was special. _He_ was my Cherry Gary and you... you hurt him. You are going to pay dearly for that."

"You don't scare me lady. Do your worst," he growls.

"Before I do that, I want to know, what the hell were you bastards doing here anyway?"

"Are you fucking serious? You think you can just waltz around the Capital Wasteland killing off my guys and get away with it? I don't fucking think so."

"Oh you thought I was bad before? Well guess what, now I have this group of "freaks" to follow beside me and I can tell you now, that we are going to go out into that world today and kill every last one of you pieces of wasted meat and leave you to the deathclaws. In fact, why wait? I think we can get things started right now."

I single the Garys to drag him outside into the area of dead trees. Grabbing some rope from the railing of the vault ramp I follow close behind them. We step up to the largest, thickest tree in the bunch and the Garys wrap his arms and legs around to the back of it. I use the rope to secure him to the tree just high enough so his feet can't reach the floor. I make sure his hands and feet, as well as his neck are snugly secure so that he has absolutely no wiggle room. Once I am confident that he wont be going anywhere I signal the Garys to head back inside.

"Wait! Where the fuck are you going?" The raider yells at me in a panic.

I turn back towards him. I can tell that the hot, dry, atmosphere has already begun to make him sweat which puts a smirk on my face. "Oh, was I not clear enough? I am going to leave you here. Either you will die from the elements or something will happen by to eat you. Either way you will end up like the worthless rot that you are."

He continues to cuss and yell at me but I ignore him and return inside. I suddenly remember how bad Cherry Gary's condition is and hurry towards the medical bay. Once inside I find him on the stretcher surrounded by the others. I notice that the knife has been removed and some gauze has been pressed against his chest. He is wheezing steadily as he tries to catch is breath. Tears stream down my cheeks as every second that passes seeing him in such pain splits my heart in two. I run my fingers lovingly through his hair.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna do everything I can to help you."

He looks up at me with his eyes filled with hope. 'I can't let him down.' Using a pair of bandage scissors I cut away his suit and clear his chest of anything that might cause pressure. After that I grab some sterilizer as well as some fresh gauze and clean the wound. Even after the blood washes away the wound still looks pretty large. I use a pair of medical magnifiers to get a closer look inside the wound. To my horror I see that the wound has opened up a large hole in his lungs and caused it to collapse.

"No. Please god no," I cry.

"Gary?" They all question.

I remove the medical glasses then try to wipe the tears from my face but new ones immediately take their place. "It's a collapsed lung. There is nothing here I can use to treat it." I shake my head. "God fucking damn it!" I kick the surgical try off balance and it crashes to the floor with a loud rattle that echos throughout the vault. I lean over Cherry Gary and place my palm on his cheek. He still looks up at me, hopeful, struggling to breath. "I'm sorry."

"Mina," he calls out to me with weakened breath.

I bend down closer to his face. He gives me a quick glance on the lips then pulls me in for a kiss. My heart skips a beat as I feel his soft lips and tongue take over my mouth. We kiss for what seems like hours until he stops while continuing to just look up at me. I take him by the hand and squeeze it tightly. His breath has become even shorter.

"I don't want you to suffer. If you would like I-I can give you a sedative." He takes one last look to the other Garys then back at me. He nods in approval. "Alright." With my hands shaking I find a vile and a syringe and fill it up with a decent dose. I find an armband and tie it tight around his upper arm. Soon a vein pops up nice and big as if it is just begging for the needle to be inserted. I look into his eyes again. "Before I do this, I just want you to know... that you will always be my Cherry Gary."

He gives me a smile. I smile back, give him one last quick kiss, then inject the syringe into his blood. After a moment I pull the band from his arm and within seconds he falls asleep. A minute passes and his shallow breathing becomes silent. I weep with my head resting over his body and after a moment I can hear his heart throb for the last time. Hands from all the other Garys run across my back to comfort me. I stand and turn to face them while trying to keep a strong face.

"Come on. Let's put him somewhere more appropriate."

The five of us lift him up from the stretcher and carry him into the living quarters. They all seem to know exactly where they wanted to go which is into one of the bedrooms at the center of the long hallway. 'This must be his room.' They set him down on the bed, cross his arms over his chest, then lay a sheet across his body. We all stare down at the humanoid shape for the longest moment in silence.

"I'm sorry you guys. I should have done more to keep you all safe." A hard lump fills my throat as I try to force down my tears. "This was my fault. I led those raiders here."

They place their hands on my shoulders and hush me, "Mina."

I hold out my arms to them and we all share a big, group, hug. I then clear my throat and wipe away my tears. "Alright. Let's get back to the medical bay. We'll all get cleaned up and I've got some stuff you guys can use to arm yourselves so that this will never happen again."

Like a pack of wolves we all walk side by side back to the medical bay. Once inside I immediately unzip my now sticky jumpsuit and toss it into the nearby trash bin. The others copy my every move and follow me as I step into the shower to clean myself off. With there not being enough room for all of us to stand under the shower head at once, we take turns allowing one of us at a time to wash up then move to the side for the next person. As their hands shift to my body regardless of my position, I give each of them a kiss to express just how thankful I am to know each of them individually. The water washes away all imperfections making every touch smooth and silky on the tips of our fingers. Suddenly a pair of those fingers move over the wound on my neck and the pain strikes my shoulder once again.

"Owe," I cry as I follow the length of the hand to the culprit. "Starey Gary, why do you keep trying to hurt me?" He just giggles and shrugs. I figure there is only one thing to do and pull him in closer. "Come here."

I slide my hand down over his cock which is already almost fully erect. Right now he is the only one left out of the loop. 'I am not sure if he will have the same outlook as the others after what I am about to do but it has to be worth a try.' I take his tongue into my mouth during the same motion that I lift my leg up around his hip. The head of his cock prods my opening then slips gracefully up to my uterus. The other Gary's realize what has taken place and all help Starey Gary to hold me up off my feet while he has his way with me. It doesn't take long for us both to peak and once again my womb becomes overflowed. Now soft, he pulls out and to my surprise he immediately begins helping me to get cleaned up. His fingers massage my labia then slide up into my vagina to ensure that any extra semen drips out into the shower instead of down my legs. I give him a quick kiss then we all finish cleaning up.

Once out of the shower and everyone has dried off I step over to the lockers and pull out the new box of vault suits I had discovered earlier. I hand one out to each of them including on for myself. They all stand motionless and watch me as I bend down to slip my feet through the foot holes. I then pull the tight fabric up over my butt and slip my arms into the sleeves. Once I get all my hair safely removed from the suit's collar I take hold of the front zipper and slowly pull it up towards my chin. As the seal reaches my chest it cups my breasts firmly in place. The zipper reaches my neck and that is when I realize that none of the others have moved a single muscle.

I giggle while clapping my hands to snap them out of their trance. "Come on guys. Let's get a move on."

They all regain their focus and quickly hop into their suits. I dig through my bag and pull out my Chinese pistol, magnum, a ripper, a shock baton, and for myself a power fist. They all strap the weapons around their suits then bow their heads to me.

"Alright guys. Now that you are all prepped I am gonna propose something to you. Now take in mind that this is only a suggestion but I would love it if you would all come with me out to Capital Wasteland." They all glance at each other. None of them say a word but their eyes move intensively from one Gary to another. "I know it is asking a lot. This has been your home for so long... but I promise that for those of you who wish to come with me, we'll build an even better home. One where we can all live safely. One where no one will be able to push us around." I sigh not knowing what else to say to convince them. They all continue to pan back and forth to one another for the longest moment until finally turning towards me. They nod their heads. I bounce excitedly and hold out my arms to them for a big group hug. They reciprocate. Eventually I release my grip. "Now we're going to show the wasteland that if anyone messes with us, their only option is going to be to take a dirt nap."

I lead them out of the vault and into the dusty, bright, open world. Anyone who might care to be watching should be terrified by the army dressed in blue that will soon be known as The Dwellers from 108 because it is now my mission to fulfill the promise I have made to my new family and I never welsh on a promise.


End file.
